A journey to the gods
by RavenPistolTelevision
Summary: After his mothers death, the future King, Alfred, is sent on a long religious journey to be blessed by the gods before his crowning, with a small team, they must over come grave perils, but will any of them survive the journey? Omegaverse, UsUk Terrible summary, rushed story, but ya kno, updated every 2 weeks! Also Gerita, PruCan and more. Character Death and other sad stuffs.


**This is going to be rushed, poorly written, badly executed (which im pretty sure are the same thing), there's going to be terrible spelling and practically incoherent grammar, in fact its going to barely pass for a first graders story, never mind a fanfiction and my ego wont let me have someone Beta it, so it wont make much sense either, but, fulled by adhd meds and way too much red bull its going to be AWESOME! And NEW CHAPTERS EVERY DAY! woohoo, Because thats how it's done in america!**

 **Enjoy.**

"On this day, 3rd June XXXX, our leader, Queen Amelia Jones, passed while giving birth to a loving omega princess. While our queen has passed, we will keep her spirit alive in all of our hearts and-"

The prince let the words be blocked out while white noise filled his head. His mother, the only person he could truly rely on, had left them for another place. In her passing she left him the beautiful gift of a younger sister, who he cradled in his arms as she slept, unknowing of what was going on around her. He stood facing many from his town, who looked back at the grieving Alpha and his father, who for once seemed to let the stern line that seemed glued to his face fall, and a faint sorrow filled his features.

* * *

"Please sire, it is important that you get your own sleep, I'm sure one of the nannies will be perfectly fine taking care of the child" Alfred once again rocked the baby, but she refused to sleep. He continued to ignore the words of his friend and tried again to shush the baby, but to no avail. The bags on his eyes were clear, he hadn't slept a full night since his mother died and he had taken it upon himself to care for his younger sister. His birthday had just passed, and yet the child still seemed not to indulge him with the gift of a full nights sleep. "Please sire, for your own health, sleep just for tonight?" With a sigh he stood up and the cot stilled. "you look exhausted, you ARE exhausted. please tell me that you will sleep?"

He looked over to the foreign man who seemed to have given up on a sterner tactic on trying to get the prince to sleep, and was now simply begging for the royal to stop destroying himself with his own actions. "One night" Ludwig's face seemed to light up, if only slightly, with the thought that Alfred would actually be listening after over a month of sleepless nights and not much else.

"Thank you sire"

"But" he said loud enough that even the baby stopped crying, even in his relief Ludwig rolled his eyes, wondering why the prince found it necessary to excuse himself from his self destruction, "Only because my father has asked me to talk to him about something important tomorrow, and i must be rested"

"Of course sire, you must rest for the occasion, i understand" The German bowed his head playing along with the Princes game, "I will make sure the child is in good hands for the night"

The Royal Alpha only nodded and stumbled off to his own room through the quiet castle. He footsteps echoed through the halls and in all his life he had found it only fascinating, but now simply eerie and empty, the pictures on the walls seeming to follow his movements, judging him for every step.

He creaked open the door to his room as if he was going to find someone in there, but after peering around the door, he walked in, shutting it, locking it and collapsing onto his bed to sleep until the morning.

He woke with a soft jump, not at all rested but at least now with enough sense to make out the banging on his door.

"Sire? Sire, please unlock the door"

He yawned and stretched his arms standing up, and walking over the large wooden door. 'Who had ever needed a door so large simply to enter a bedroom?' he imagined it even larger, grander, but again was interrupted by more banging.

"Sire? Are you there?"

He rolled his eyes and swung the door open, a very disheveled Ludwig stood on the other side, "Is there something you wanted?"

Ludwig looked back at the prince, creased clothes, stubble covering his chin, messy hair, bagged eyes... "you look awful"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh, "thank you my friend" He turned and entered his room, the soldier following behind him. He looked at himself in the strong mirror that seemed to litter one of his walls.

"i did not mean to insult you my prince howev-"

"don't try that. your right, i look terrible. Now is there any reason you woke me so early?" He looked at the window, light streaming in through curtains, it couldn't be that early.

"I advise you clean yourself up as fast as you can and meet with your father. he expected you 2 hours ago"

Never before had Alfred pushed Ludwig out of his room, gotten changed, showered and shaved, and made himself look even remotely presentable so fast before. Within 10 minutes he was running down long and confusing halls, cursing the maze of a palace he still didn't have properly mapped out in his head, even after 21 years of living there. He burst into the throne room with a loud bang, which he almost instantly regretted, now everyone in the room looking at him with a harsh glare he wished away. He ignored the few stood around and walked up to the strong man in the throne, bowing and kneeling at his feet. "Good Morning father"

"Good Afternoon you mean" The man boomed, Alfred cowered slightly. While usually he would be out getting in pointless and overly dangerous fights, perhaps making enemy's with the king was not the best idea.

"I am sorry for my lateness, i have no excuse" he didn't look up, eyes on the red of the carpet below him.

"You have been putting the your sister above your own health. i thought you were smart enough to know your own limit."

Alfred sighed, "you are right Father, i am sorry. She is a beautiful child. it is unfortunate Mathew isn't here to experience this with us"

The king simply huffed at the mention of his other son. Mathew had left several years ago to explore neighboring towns, perhaps bring peace between them and their own. Now they simply got a letter once a month and not much more."Do not make me regret this son" the voice had softened slightly and Alfred looked up, blue meeting blue, the likeness seen by everyone. The prince was the perfect image of his father, though had retained the fun loving, slightly over hyper attitude of his mother. With a nod from the king Alfred stood and the stronger man stood from his throne, walking to his sons level. "i have thought very long and hard about this, and i want to make sure you are ready?"

"Ready for what?" He asked, completely forgetting courtesy. The king just sighed and gave a strained look to his son. "Oh, sorry" Alfred bowed again, "But the question remains unanswered"

"Your mother has passed on" Alfred winced slightly, but he saw his father do the same. "It would be stupid to think that i will not follow soon. You are to take my place" Of course Alfred had known this day would be coming since his birth, but some part of him jumped with joy at the thought of finally being king. He wouldn't do much, there wasn't much he didn't like about their kingdom. looking through his rose tinted glasses he saw nothing imperfect, but even the title of 'King Alfred' was always a goal he yearned to reach. "But by now you should know, as the oldest child, you must take the Udal Cuain."

Of course. Alfred nodded, the Udal Cuain. The words actually referred to the roughness of the ocean, tossing you around, but that explained all he needed to know a journey to the end of the worlds lands, to be blessed by the gods and return safely, it promised hardships, but also glory. it was the ultimate goal and anyone who successful managed it was rewarded with highest honors. Unfortunately, it was once in ever few hundred years that the journey was successfully completed, and most died. If Alfred did, his younger brother Mathew would be crowned king right there and then, so long as he was in the kingdom.

"i understand Father. and i am ready" He looked straight at the older man, determination showing in his eyes.

"i need to be sure. I believe in you son. however, sometimes i believe that your heart is in the wrong place" Alfred couldn't help the small face that he pulled, but the king continued. "One of the rules with the Udal Cuain is that you can take 4 others with you. When you have found those i ask you to return to me and take my blessing. until then, we will talk about it no more." The king turned away but Alfred's hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away.

"What did you mean, my heart is in the wrong place?"

The king sighed. "With any luck you will find that out in your own time." he brushed Alfred's hand off his shoulder and kept walking, stopping briefly in front of Ludwig. "I will trust you to take care of him on this mission to the gods"

"Of course"

And the king left.

* * *

"What does he mean my heart isn't in the right place?" Alfred whined as he paced in his room, Ludwig sat uncomfortably on a chair clearly too small for either of the men.

"I'm not sure sire, but he did say you may find out on your journey. i Advise you not to push for answers, but to expect them to come naturally" Alfred gave the other blond a bored look, not wanting to wait for his epiphany.

"Fine, but we should find these people quickly and leave as soon as we can" he perched himself on the end of his bed, thinking about ways to convince people to follow with him on his journey.

"There wont be many who will come with you, not with the amount of people that die on this path" Ludwig debated to himself, "many families here require the Alpha's to work and simply stop themselves from becoming bankrupt, and most Omega's are not strong enough to survive the perils that await us"

"Not many willing?" the future king scoffed, "of course they'd be willing, I'm going to be there king! It doesn't matter how many will die, they should be willing to sacrifice themselves for their kingdom"

"but sire-"

"no! they will follow me! i am their king!"

Ludwig had lost the will to say, 'not yet' and instead stood and bid the young prince a goodnight. Their search for a party would start in the morning.

 **Care to review? That would also be awesome! maybe i shouldnt get all my adjectives from Gilbert... wait, is it a verb? Adjective? Adjective? Verb? no i think its an adjective. Yeh... no?**


End file.
